


First Date

by TsukiDaisy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiDaisy/pseuds/TsukiDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kenma spend time together</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

It was simple. Walk around town, talk a little, eat some food, the kiss at the end of the night was optional, and done. That's what Kenma kept telling himself, again and again, but things never worked out the way he planned them to.

"Hey Kenma, wanna go back to my place and watch a movie?"

Kenma froze as his heart kicked into high gear. He looked at Hinata, who was smiling happily as he crunched into the side of his ice cream cone.

"What...do you want to watch?"

Hinata chewed his mouthful thoughtfully before answering. "I dunno. I figured we could just look around on Netflix."

He had to fight to keep his face passive. Was Hinata really suggesting they 'Netflix and Chill'? This was their first time hanging out alone together (even in his mind, Kenma couldn't bring himself to call it a date) and for Hinata to be so forward, it made his stomach knot uncomfortably. He wasn't ready for something like _that_ just yet. He searched Hinata's face, noting the small smear of chocolate ice cream on his cheek.

"C'mon, we can have dinner at my place too!"

He gently pushed Kenma and they both began their way to Hinata's house.

He decided that he was the one at fault here. Hinata seemed well meaning, and most likely just wanted to watch a movie, no hidden strings or meanings attached.

Hinata chatted animatedly about a new spike him and Kageyama were working on and Kenma listened intently, enjoying how much Hinata got into it, even though he himself only understood half the things that Hinata relayed to him. Hinata kicked a rock along with them, imitating the spike with his arms.

"And right at the top, it's like Gwahhh! You know?"

Kenma smiled lightly. "Yeah, I think I get what you mean."

Hinata nodded happily before inclining his head towards Kenma's pocket.

"You can check your phone, you know. I've heard it go off like a thousand times."

"It's oka--"

"Really, I don't think it's rude or anything. Go ahead!"

Kenma was grateful that Hinata understood and dug his phone out of his pocket.

  
**How's the date going （￣３￣）**

  
**Did you all go to the ice cream shop I recommended?**

  
**Have you held hands yet?**

  
**Not answering me, eh?**

  
**Maybe because you all are doing something naughty ;)**

  
Kenma sighed before typing out a reply.

  
**It's good so far. Going to Shouyou's house for dinner.**

  
Almost instantly a reply came.

  
**OHO HO**

  
Kenma rolled his eyes before locking his phone and putting it back in his pocket.

  
"This is my house!" Hinata said, nearly bouncing up the driveway.

Kenma followed behind, the realization that he'd have to meet Hinata's family finally hitting him. What if they were mean? What if they didn't like him? What if they were upset that Hinata hadn't mentioned he was bringing a friend?

He was overwhelmed with the desire to just turn around and leave, but before Hinata even got to the front door, it opened, and a small girl bounded forward.

"Shou-chan!"

She raised her arms as she ran at Hinata and Hinata scooped her up, smiling all the while.

"Natsu-chan!" He span her and she shrieked happily while kicking her legs. He set her down and ruffled her short orange hair. "Where's mom? I want her to meet my friend."

"She's in the kitchen!" Natsu grabbed Hinata's hand and dagged him into the house. Hinata turned and motioned for Kenma to follow.

Even though no one was around to see it, he bowed slightly before entering and taking his shoes off. He stood awkwardly at the doorway, not sure what to do. He debated taking his phone out, but knew it would look rude so decided against it.

Hinata poked his head around a corner, startling him.

"Come in here, Kenma!"

Kenma nodded and followed him into the next room. A pretty woman was standing at the counter, chopping vegetables. She looked up as he came in and smiled before wiping her hands on her apron.

"You must be Kenma-kun."

He bowed his head. "It's nice to meet you."

She laughed warmly. "So formal! Please, there's no need to be so stiff."

A small hand reached up and grabbed a piece of sliced carrot before disappearing. Hinata smiled and picked up Natsu, who was munching happily.

"Natsu-chan, save it for dinner!"

She stuck her tongue out before popping the rest of it in her mouth. He puffed his cheeks up and crossed his eyes, making Natsu giggle.

"Dinner will be done in about an hour." Hinata's mom said, smiling as she watched her children.

Hinata pecked a quick kiss on Natsu's head before sitting her down. "Okay, just yell when it's done, we'll be in my room."

"It was nice meeting y--" Hinata grabbed Kenma's sleeve and pulled him out of the room before he could finish.

"Come on, my room's upstairs!"

He could hear Natsu giggling in the kitchen as they climbed the stairs.

"Your family is really nice."

"Yeah, Natsu-chan and my mom are great!"

He padded down the short hallway before sliding open a door and flipping the light on. Hinata's room was small but comfortable, his futon and blankets messily on the floor and his desk in disaray. The clutter made the room warm and inviting, and it looked just as he would have expected of Hinata.

He walked around the room and looked at the volleyball posters hanging on the walls as Hinata grabbed his laptop off his desk and settled comfortably on his futon, his back against the wall.

"Let's see... we can start a movie and finish it after dinner. What are you in the mood for?"

"Whatever, it doesn't matter to me."

"Horror it is then!"

Kenma ran his hand over the edge of Hinata's desk and turned to watch him. His eyes were wide as he studiously looked at his screen, his bottom lip sucked into his mouth. He looked, to put it simply, adorable.

Hinata looked up and Kenma flinched, embarrassed that he had been caught watching him. Hinata patted next to himself, moving the blanket so Kenma could sit.

"Turn the light off and get over here, I think I found something decent."

Kenma moved across the room and turned the light off before sitting gingerly next to Hinata, crossing his legs in front of himself. Hinata tossed the blanket over his lap so they were both under it and set the laptop between them before pressing play.

Kenma found it impossible to pay attention though, and after about five minutes, he gave up entirely. Hinata was like a personal heater, Kenma could feel his body warmth even though they weren't touching.

Kenma's legs were going numb and he tapped Hinata on the shoulder.

"Hold the laptop real quick."

Hinata did and Kenma stretched his legs out. Settled, They set the laptop between each other again and continued watching. But then Kenma realized something that made blood rush to his face.

Their legs were touching.

He cringed inwardly, hoping that he wasn't making Hinata uncomfortable. He wanted to sneak a look at Hinaata's face, but knew it would be too obvious. He could move his leg, but then he would make the laptop move. Or, if Hinata noticed they were touching, he might be offended that he moved.

His brooding was cut short when he felt Hinata's hand touch his arm under the blanket. His eyes widened and he looked over at Hinata, who smiled guiltily.

"I'm not too good with scary stuff... is it okay if I just hold your sleeve?"

_You can hold my hand if you want._

The thought left as soon as it came, and Kenma was shocked the thought had even occurred to him. He couldn't have Hinata hold his hand, his hands were clammy and trembling. He couldn't let Hinata know how nervous he was.

"That's fine." They both turned back to the movie and Kenma noticed how Hinata's hand would tighten on his sleeve every time something scary happened. It made his heart flutter at just how sweet and innocent it was.

He still couldn't focus on the movie, but he noticed that his body had relaxed.

This was actually...nice.

"Shouyou, Kenma-kun, dinner's ready!"

They both jumped and looked at each other before laughing.

Hinata paused the movie and stretched his arms. "Mm, I'm starving!"

Kenma leaned over and kissed Hinata's lips gently.

Hinata blinked once, his eyes wide and his arms still in the air.

"Let's go." Kenma stood up and Hinata took a few seconds to join him.


End file.
